leopoldthebravefandomcom-20200213-history
Cin Harrow
Summary Child of the etherrealms, brawler of Khaoss and leader of Platinum Tear. Cin Aeroblaze Harrow, the Corrupted Saint. Story Cin has had no easy life. He started out born to an angel and a demon, two species that were never meant to breed by the laws of the All-God. Cin was sent to earth to live with an adoptive family, that is until the energy of the child was sensed by Libra, first demon of the Death-Bringer. He reported the crime to the Death-Bringer, who reported it to the All-God. The All-God couldn't simply kill a child, and he didn't wish to kill one of his top angels, Virgo, who had been the mother of the child, or Scorpio, who was one of the Death-Bringers best demons. He hired a bounty hunter of Purgatory to kill the child, but the hunter failed, only managing to take out the eye of the child. This eye was replaced by the eye of purgatory, stolen by his parents from the hall of purgatory. This was the last straw. At only age three, Cin was taken to heaven and chained down before a crowd of millions, forced to watch his real parents tortured and executed in front of him before being exiled to the exile realm...where none had escaped... Thanks to the golden eye given to him by his parents, Cin managed to fight off the corruption of the exile realm. He was found by others who had been exiled who raised him as their own. They made him clothes from the fabric of the realm, but could not provide food for him. However, the young boy managed to survive without food up until four years later, age seven, when he was sent to get more fabric for clothing. He had never been the one to collect the fabric before, and when he did...he ripped a hole in the realm's entirety. It was only small, but then again, so was Cin. When he told the beasts, they insisted he find his freedom without them. He was reluctant, but he did as he was told and left the exile realm, only to find himself falling through the open air. He felt two voices calling from within him, and they told him to focus...and with that...he managed to unlock his power and fly safely to the ground. However, a ringmaster of a circus had seen him fly, and knew that only one type of being could do that without wings...stories told of someone that would be of both heaven and hell's descent. So this boy would be perfect for the man's freak show. He grabbed a magic rod, charged it to over a billion volts and, quick as a whip, he ran outside and zapped the boy, knocking him unconscious. Cin awoke in a cage and found himself in front of a crowd, presented as a sideshow act. He was forced to sing for the people, all while being jeered at and attacked by the unruly mob. During the time the circus was closed, he had time to socialize with the two in the cage next to his. They were a minor angel and demon who had been captured during a mission from their masters. They were the only friends Cin had ever had, so he was grateful for them...unfortunately, the ringmaster spotted them getting along, and didn't want anyone messing up his best act...one night, during an act that was meant to be with Cin and the two of his friends...the two didn't show up, and he was instead accompanied by a strange man...the ringmaster's son...when Cin asked where his friends were, he was given no answer...he tried commanding the other to tell him, but still no answer...that was when he saw it...the river by the freak show running red...this drove him to the point where he unlocked the spirit he needed...his own spirit...without warning, the cage dispersed into magic shards, each of them under Cin's control. The ringmaster tried to capture Cin but got two shards to the knee-caps, crippling him. The ringmaster's son used his speed magic to attempt to attack Cin, but his attacks hit nothing. Even with speed magic, Cin could outclass the other. When the son did get a glimpse of Cin, there was white energy surrounding his feet, one of the only 'combination elements' to exist...the Aeroblaze. When Cin and the other freaks finally left the freak show, it was completely destroyed. The whole area was charred or burning, and the ground was littered with shards. Nobody was dead, but almost all were unconscious and had suffered injuries that would forever plague them. Cin knew he would likely be sought out, so he fled deep into the ironwood forest where he found it...a ruined mansion... After a month or two of rebuilding the place, he found a room full of documents and folders about warriors of a freedom fighting team known as Golden Wing. He knew that this kingdom, Khaoss, was still as corrupt as ever...so he decided to follow in the footsteps of Golden Wing and make his own team. He would name it Platinum Tear, and soon enough, the team was assembled. As the one who had assembled this team, Cin was voted the leader...and since then, the team has done great things. Personality Cin is a typically quiet and secluded kind of person. He tends not to show much emotion, and usually just keeps a calm smile on his face to assure others he is okay, though deep down he has a deep hatred for himself, feeling that all that has gone wrong in his life has been his own fault. He lets out the rage that he harbors in battle, his attacks quick yet powerful, and always precise. Powers and Stats Tier: It's hard to say, his power is off the scales, so he'd likely be at the top of the tier list, either 1 or 0. With this being the case, I'd say perhaps his base form is one and then his corrupted saint form, unlocked if fatally wounded or if he manages to focus enough energy, would be zero. Name: Cin Harrow Origin: Mentioned in story Gender: Male Age: 15 Classification: Inhuman/Corrupted Saint Powers and Abilities: Flight Teleportation Control of main four elements Shard conjuring Limited telekinesis Ability to become stronger with pain (When bleeding, he can combine shards and elements) Transformations (If fatally wounded, he can turn into the Corrupted Saint form, if witnessing such damage done to a friend, he can access the Pure Corruption form) Aeroblaze (Can be used to boost his attacks or his speed) Airstrike (Uses corruption energy to spin in the air like Sonic's homing attack and fling himself at the enemy in the air) Shattered Technique (Uses corruption energy from each hand, intertwining into a powerful beam) Mind-Reading Healing Eating things and making shards of them (metal, lasers, etc.) Use of swords Use of warhammer Use of pendulum (a combination of the warhammer and sword) Attack Potency: Realm Level (He has struck with enough force to move the Hall Of Purgatory to the other side of Purgatory which is past infinite, since Purgatory is another realm it follows peculiar logic) Speed: Average: Beyond light Aeroblaze: Beyond time Corrupted Saint/Pure Corruption: Beyond anything Lifting Strength: Average: Able to lift The Self, a demon who weighs the same amount as the entire realm of nightmares which is infinite Pushing to average limit: Able to lift timelines (numerous infinities) Corrupted Saint/Pure Corruption: Able to lift All-God (numerous groups of numerous infinities) Striking Strength: Average: Able to rival that of Libra who is able to rival the Death-Bringer and All-God (both of whom are multi-dimensional) Aeroblaze: Able to rival that of Non-Existence Pustain who can lift all of non-existence (infinite infinities) Corrupted Saint/Pure Corruption: Able to punch people through universes, dimensions and timelines Durability: Cin is consistently able to survive strikes that are meant to kill and can survive explosions the size of heaven Stamina: Cin can go for years without sleeping. He's done so since he was exiled. Range: He can fire shards as far as he needs to. He just needs to fling them and they go as far as he needs. Standard Equipment: His sword, warhammer and pendulum are standard equipment, and technically so is the golden eye. Intelligence: He's smart enough to outsmart even the likes of Libra, the Death-Bringer, the All-God, Crimson Pustain and John Pustain who have IQs over 1000, though their exact smarts are unknown. Weaknesses: His unwavering self-doubt is his biggest weakness. If he's not focused, then the sides of him, angel and demon, become more distant, meaning light and dark magic both become more effective on him, though this doesn't often happen due to a consistent focus. Over-use of corruption-based attacks can lead to cracks forming. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Shard Tornado (When bleeding), a mixture of magic shards and air magic to form a tornado of piercing projectiles. Shard Inferno (When bleeding), an inferno of blazing shards that strike like flame. Shard Earthquake (When bleeding), the earth splits and shards rise up, striking from below. Shard Storm, numerous shards come down from above, usually done while Cin is in the air. Shard Swarm, he summons a great amount of shards and fires them individually or all at once. Shattered Technique, He puts his arms in an X shape, two beams come out, one from each hand, and they intertwine into one beam. These beams are made of corruption energy. Feats *Survived the Death's Rainbow attack from Libra, the same attack that can consume planets and stars *Ran fast enough to confuse Sagittarius, the fastest demon there is *Outsmarted the likes of Crimson Pustain, John Pustain and Akrin Labomot who have IQs of over 1000 *Struck hard enough to break the shield of Corrupted Admin whose shield was previously thought invincible *Fought the entire team of Rusted Smile and won, and that was without Corrupted Saint or Pure Corruption *Aware of fourth walls, timelines, dimensions and all that sort of thing *Managed to reach into non-existence and pull people out Category:Original Character Category:Unknown Tier Category:Incomplete Character Profiles Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 1 Category:Magic Category:Humanoid